The Penguins Attend School!
by JennThePoMLover2005
Summary: After reading an important letter, the Penguins have to attend school! There'll be makings of new friends and learning and so many twists and turns! And this thing called homework. But when someone has another plan, the penguins and their new friends must fight back!
1. Chapter 1-The Envelope

**Hello! Sorry for the waiting. Also, a new story has been released! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 1-The Envelope

The penguins were doing their afternoon training at the Central Park Zoo when Marlene came in, feeling frightened.  
"Guys, I found an envelope in my habitat! And-and it's for you guys!" Marlene said in fright.  
"Let us see that" Skipper said, picking up the envelope.  
He opened up the envelope to see a blue letter that's been folded. He got the letter out, and he folded it. The penguins began to read the letter.

* * *

Dear Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private:

We are currently doing a program for penguins who live in zoos. All penguins who live in zoos in New York City have to go to Blue Ice High School for the education program so that they'll get a chance to learn. The purpose of the program is to get penguins in good flippers, and for them to know more about subjects like Math, Science, and Language Arts. We'll see you next week!  
Signed:  
Teresa Penguin

Principal of Blue Ice High School.

* * *

After reading the letter, Kowalski got excited. Science class was in this high school. However, he was still nervous. The penguins would have to go get school stuff instead of doing their training.  
"I'm actually excited about going to school. We'll get a chance to learn!" Private said.  
Skipper slapped Private.  
"This is NOT an exciting thing! School has, like, weird lunches, and there's this thing called homework which I do not know about" he assured him.  
"Well, there's Gym class in the High School we're going to attend next week" Kowalski reassured him.  
"I can't wait! For gym, not for school" Skipper said.  
"We'll get our schedules…...now!" Kowalski said when he got out 4 papers from the envelope. He gave one to each penguin. They each looked at their schedules. Private felt excited after looking at his.  
"I have art and music class in my schedule!" he said.  
"Gasp! I have science first! Yes!" Kowalski said in excitement.  
"Culinary? What culinary do?" Rico said.  
"I didn't know high schools had culinary class" Private said.  
"It's an elective, although some students get selected to do that class before school starts" Kowalski said.  
"Like me!" Rico said.  
"Hey, why is Gym my 7th period class?! How unfair! I wanted it to be my 1st period class!" Skipper said in anger.  
"What do you have for 1st period class instead?" Private asked.  
"Math! Advanced math!" Skipper said.  
"Ey! That my 1st period class, too!" Rico said.  
"Me too!" Kowalski said.  
"I have Spanish for 1st period class" Private said.  
"You're lucky, Private!" Skipper said, "You don't have a very hard subject as your 1st period class!"  
"Actually, Skipper, Spanish is indeed a hard class. And it's also an elective" Kowalski said.  
"You're lucky you got an elective for 1st period class!" Skipper said.  
"I have Geometry for 4th period class" Private said.  
"Nice!" Skipper said.  
Kowalski suddenly rushed to the lab. He returned with 28 notebooks, 28 folders, 4 packages of college-ruled notebook paper, 4 pencil cases, four highlighter packages, four glue bottles, 4 calculators, and 4 backpacks. He put everything in the correct backpacks…..expect for the pencil cases, the glue bottles, the calculators, and the highlighter packages.  
"There's still more" Kowalski said, rushing back to the lab.  
He came back with 4 packages of pencils, 4 pens, 4 rulers, etc. He put the stuff belonging in the pencil cases in the pencil cases. Once he closed the pencil cases, he put them in the backpack, along with the rest of the stuff.  
"Jeez, Kowalski. That's a lot of stuff! Where'd you get all that stuff from?!" Skipper said.  
"From the store" Kowalski said.  
"Let me go on Whamazon to get a bottle for my coffee" Skipper said.  
"You're not allowed to bring coffee to school, Skipper" Private said.  
"WHAT?!" Skipper yelled.  
"Yes. Private's right" Kowalski said.  
"I'll bring water instead" Skipper said.  
The penguins soon had everything prepared for the upcoming week. They were nervous, but also excited. They have to do some hard work, though.

* * *

 **Well, the penguins are going to school. The next chapter will be up at some point this week I hope. Also, some of the parts were references from real life in the middle school I'm attending. Yes, I have advanced math for first period, yes I have culinary class, and yes, I'm in an art class. 2 art classes, actually. Well, please R &R, like, and favorite the story! Now, I'm going to do my homework now. And I'm now signing off!**


	2. Chapter 2-First Day!

**Well, the second chapter is released already! It took me a couple days to complete it. I hope you like long chapters!**

* * *

Chapter 2-First day!

"NO!" Skipper cried out.

"What's wrong?" Private asked.

"IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! I DON'T WANT TO GO!" Skipper responded, crying.

"Skippah, calm down! School might actually be fun" Private assured Skipper.

"IT WILL NOT! SCHOOL SOUNDS REALLY BORING, AND I DON'T WANT TO GO!" Skipper cried out.

"Sigh. Well….um…..calm down, and rethink your thoughts" Private said.

"Ugh! Fine! You win!" Skipper said.

The penguins began packing their school supplies for their first day at school. Skipper growled while packing, upset that instead of training his men, he has to go to Blue Ice High School to learn along with the other penguins. The penguins zipped up their backpacks, and up the ladder they went. They belly slid to Central Park.

"Boys….let's use the penguin car. I don't want to ride in a bus full of crazy penguins!" Skipper said.

"Ey!" Rico yelled, thinking Skipper insulted his craziness.

"I didn't insult your craziness, Rico. When I mean crazy, I mean, crazy that we don't want Private to see or hear" Skipper said.

"Oof" Private said.

"And never while I'm alive are you to taste any kind of alcohol!" Skipper said, leaning his face towards Private.

"I know" Private said, crossing his flippers, "And I'll walk".

Private belly slid until he was out of sight.

"Private has been mad lately. And he's been punching his Lunacorns toy a lot. And he's been yelling at us. Is the Private okay?" Skipper asked.

"Private is going through puberty" Kowalski said.

"Puberty?" Skipper asked.

"Puberty is a process that everyone has to go through at some point in their lives. Basically, it tells everyone's brains when they reach that point to start growing up" Kowalski responded.

"And does that explain the tiny bumps on Private's face as well?" Skipper asked.

"Yup. Acne, which is what you mentioned just now, happens during puberty. When it first appears depends on the person" Kowalski said.

"PRIVATE HAS ACNE?! Oh boy! I am NOT letting my little Private have acne on his face! No way! No how! I am going to tell him to wash his face more often!" Skipper said.

"Good thing Private won't develop a beard! That would be weird, right?! Seeing Private with a beard?!" Kowalski said.

"'Oh, look, Skippah! I look cute and cuddly as usual! Ah! My face! I have a beard?!'" Kowalski said, imitating Private.

"That would be super, super, super weird!" Skipper said.

"I know, right?! And we're lucky Private's not a girl!" Kowalski said.

"...don't even talk about it!" Skipper said, crossing his arms and glaring at Kowalski.

"Skipper, calm down! Let me-" Kowalski began.

"No!" Skipper said.

"Let's go by car" Kowalski said.

Later on, the four penguins enter the school. The penguins awed at the sight of the huge interior of the school.

"Blue Ice High School is huge! How are we going to get to our classes super fast?!" Skipper yelled.

"Hello, guys! Welcome to Blue Ice High School" a male penguin voice said.

The penguins turned around to see a male penguin holding a clipboard.

"I am Mr. Bell. You guys came here 2 hours early. Do you have your schedules?" the penguin asked.

The Penguins showed Mr. Bell their schedules.

"Wow. Some penguin must like gym a lot. He must be upset that he has gym last. Now, what are your names?" Mr. Bell said.

"Skipper" Skipper replied.

"Kowalski" Kowalski replied.

"Rico" Rico replied.

"Private" Private replied.

"Okay. Skipper, I have good news for you. I am the school coach here. And there are many before-school gym clubs here if you want to be in gym both in the morning and the afternoon. Please note that after the first semester is over, your schedules will change, and you have to get back in your original clubs" Mr. Bell said.

"Before-school gym clubs? Like football, soccer, basketball-" Skipper began.

"And cheerleading!" Private said.

"Private, cheerleading is only for girls!" Skipper yelled at Private.

"In our school, cheerleading isn't just for girls. Boys can sign up to be cheerleaders as well, although I know that most of the cheerleaders will be female" Mr. Bell said.

"Okay….Private, you can sign up" Skipper said.

"Yay!" Private said.

He signed up to be a cheerleader in football.

"I'll have a before-school and after-school activity of being a football player" Skipper said.

"If you want to be a before-school football player, you have to ask Coach Richardson. She's in charge of before-school football practice. I'm in charge of after-school football practice" Mr. Bell said.

"Is it okay if I call you Coach Bell?" Skipper asked.

"Sure. You can call me Coach Bell. You'll see me, Coach Richardson, and Coach Davis during your normal gym class" Mr. Bell replied.

"IS THERE COUNSELING HERE?! I HAVE A PROBLEM WITH NOT FREAKING OUT SO MUCH!" Kowalski screamed.

"We do have counseling in our school. We have 2 counseling teachers:Mrs. Biana, and Mr. Carson. It's best if you choose Mrs. Biana to be your counseling teacher in your case. Mrs. Biana handles mental issues in some of our students" Mr. Bell said.

"Then Rico can sign up for Mrs. Biana, too" Skipper said.

"YEAH YEAH YEAH! You have fish? ME LOVE FISH!" Rico screamed

"Haha. Yes, we do have fish, but only for lunch-time. For breakfast, we have salads and eggs, etc." Mr. Bell replied.

"Aww" Rico said, disappointed, "Fish".

"What about Skippah?" Private asked.

"Hey! I have no mental illness!" Skipper yelled.

"I heard you have PTSD, which is Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder" Private said.

"For students who had a horrible past and want to recover from it, Mr. Carson is best for that. He's actually really nice. And he always keeps secrets. Watch out for the principal, though. I heard she's coming up with some sort of evil plan" Mr. Bell said.

"Don't worry, Mr. Bell. I'm sure that's just a rumor about the principal! I mean, if a principal were to actually be evil, they would fire that principal immediately" Private said.

"Okay…..but the principal might still be coming up with an evil plan" Mr. Bell said.

Skipper sighed.

"Can you give us the tour?" Skipper asked.

"I can't. Ms. South will give you the tour" Mr. Bell replied.

"Ms?" Private asked.

"Ms. South is a widow. Her husband passed away a week ago" Mr. Bell replied.

"Oh. I'm so sorry for her loss" Private said.

"Hello, guys!" a female voice said.

The penguins turned around to see a female penguin holding a clipboard labeled 'Ms. South'.

"Well, there's Ms. South. She'll give you four boys a tour. Ms. South is in charge of helping students get around to other classes, and she's in charge of helping students get over anything they still like that they're either too young to read or watch, or too old to read or watch" Mr. Bell said.

"She'll help Private stop watching that darn rainbow unicorn show!" Skipper said.

"The Lunacorns? Oh. Well, I have a daughter who used to watch the show all the time! She is 3 years old" Ms. South said.

"Private started watching it when he was 6 years old, when the show was first released" Skipper said.

"And why did she stop watching-Oh wait! The Lunacorns getting cancelled! They don't have Lunacorns merchandise anymore! That's why I keep punching my Lunacorn toy. However, I am starting to like the show that replaced it called 'Pretty Pink Patricia'. It may be anime, but I still like it. It's perfect for my age. So I pretty much already recovered from the Lunacorns" Private said.

"What Private said was true. 'Pretty Pink Patricia' is a show perfect for penguins and people Private's age" Skipper said.

"My son loves 'Pretty Pink Patricia'! He's 17, and he's in this school. He'll get along with Private just fine" Ms. South said.

"Okay" Skipper said.

"Can you give us the tour?" Kowalski asked, "Please?"

"Sure" Ms. South said.

(After the tour of the school is over)

"The gym is huge! 2 times bigger than the patio! And it even has a pool!" Skipper said.

The penguins and Ms. South are at the gym now, and Skipper is awed by it.

"It has a rock-climbing wall, a basketball court, a track, and so many cool sports items!" Skipper said.

He began crying tears of joy. He never cried tears of joy before.

"Are you okay, Skipper?" Ms. South asked, looking at Skipper.

"I'm fine. It's just…..I LOVE THE GYM!" Skipper replied, crying tears of joy.

"Great!" Ms. South said.

Suddenly, the Penguins heard buses arrive.

"The first buses arrived. Best if you guys get breakfast now. It's 8 o clock" Ms. South said.

The Penguins slid out of the gym and to the cafeteria. While there, they see a group of female penguins. Six female penguins, actually. The Penguins slid over to them. Private taps the tallest penguin's shoulder.

"WHO IN THE NAME OF SCIENCE ARE YOU?!" she screamed, turning around.

Kowalski suddenly stared at the penguin. The penguin has purple eyes and purple glasses, and she looks like she is extremely intelligent.

"You're so beautiful" Kowalski said.

The penguin gasped, took her math book out of her backpack, and threw the back at Kowalski, knocking him down on the ground on his back.

"I can't fall in love with someone until I'm 18 years old! I'm 15 still!" the female penguin said.

"I…..I'm 16!" Kowalski gasped, the weight of the math book preventing him from breathing.

"I'm 18 years old. Rico is 14, and Private is 11" Skipper said.

"Nice" the female penguin said.

"I'm Private" Private said.

"I'm Rico" Rico said.

"I'm…..Ko….wal…...ski" Kowalski said, gasping.

"I'm Skipper" Skipper said.

"It's nice to meet you guys. I'm Katherine" the female penguin said.

She walked over to Kowalski, taking the math book off of him.

"Kowalski, I'm sorry if I threw that text book at you. You're very handsome, actually!" Katherine said.

"Thanks" Kowalski said, getting up.

"My 5 friends are going to introduce themselves to you" Katherine said.

The 5 other female penguins walked over to them.

"I'm Diane" a female penguin with a pink handbag said in a British accent.

"I'm Rachel" a female penguin with a bow on her head said.

"I'm Emily" a female penguin with a pearl necklace said.

"I'm Faith" a female penguin with a purple purse said.

"And I'm Skylar" the remaining female penguin, this one with a flat-head, said.

All of Team Penguin felt interested in these female penguins.

"You're all so handsome!" 5 of the 6 female penguins said in unison.

"Girls, can't you see this is a SCHOOL?! We can't be romantic to boys in a SCHOOL!" Skylar said, emphasising the word 'school' twice.

"Seriously, so many teens fall in love on school property" Skipper said.

"I know, right?! It's…..weird" Skylar said.

"Well, the boys and I have to get breakfast. See you in class!" Skipper said.

"Wait! When do you have gym?" Skylar asked Skipper, grabbing his flipper.

"It's my last class of the day" Skipper said, disappointed.

"Ugh. Same. I LOVE gym! I hate that it's my last class of the day! It's like postponing recess in elementary school to the end of the day every day while the rest of the day, besides breakfast and lunch, is learning time!" Skylar said.

"Are you going on the football team?" Skipper asked Skylar.

"I am" Skylar said.

"Okay. I'll see you at class!" Skipper said.

"Okay!" Skylar said.

When the female penguins left, Skipper looked at his men.

"Boys, let's enter the cafeteria to get breakfast" Skipper said.

The Penguins entered the cafeteria. It took a long time, actually, because there was a super long line in the cafeteria. While the Penguins ate breakfast, Skipper took out a pack of gum. Before he could open the package, a group of rebellious-looking male penguins scrambled to him.

"Bro, can we have some gum?" one of the male penguins said.

"No! This is mine!" Skipper said, wrapping his flippers around the pack of gum.

"Oh, look! He has a filthy flat-head!" another one of the male penguins said.

"Hey! That's not nice!" Kowalski yelled.

"Yeah! Dat not nice!" Rico yelled.

"Leave Skippah alone!" Private yelled.

Suddenly, the rebellious male penguins pushed Skipper off his seat, pinning him to the ground.

"Give us your gum, flat-headed bird, or we'll take your lunch money" one of the rebellious male penguins said.

"You wouldn't dare!" Skipper said, getting up and getting in an action pose.

He was about to fight when one of the rebellious male penguins started punching him in the eye. Soon, the rest of the rebellious male penguins started to bully him physically:Punching him, scratching him, kicking him, hitting him, etc. Skipper tried to fight back, but the rebellious male penguins had him pinned down. Instead of fighting, Skipper cried in pain. While crying, the whole cafeteria turned to watch the commotion, including the 6 female penguins Skipper and the rest of Team Penguin met earlier.

Suddenly, footsteps were heard.

"Hey!" a female voice said.

Everyone turned to look at an elderly female penguin.

"Garret, Billy, Jake, Will, Pete, Freddy and Kyle, get off that student and stop bullying him!" she yelled.

The rebellious penguins got off of Skipper. Skipper hid the gum in his backpack before the elderly female penguin came over to him.

"Sir, are you okay? I'm so sorry those bullies" she asked him.

"It hurts…." Skipper replied.

"Oh dear! Hang on! I'll bring you to the nurse" she said.

While the elderly female penguin walked Skipper to the clinic, Skipper looked at her.

"Who are you?" he asked her.

"I'm Miss. Bronze. I am one of the school counselors. My office is always open if you need anything" the elderly female penguin replied.

"I'm Skipper" Skipper said.

"Skipper? That's a nice name" Miss. Bronze said.

Skipper nodded.

After Miss. Bronze walked him to the nurse, Skipper sat down. The nurse came over to him.

"Are you alright, sir? Did you get bullied by the Rebellious Seven? That's the name of the group of rebellious male penguins at our school" the nurse asked him.

"Yes, I got bullied by that group" Skipper replied.

"Poor thing. I'm Nurse Wilma. I'll put some bandaging on you, okay?" the nurse said.

Skipper nodded.

Once Skipper got out of the clinic, the bell for homeroom rang. Skipper strolled down the hallway to Math Class. Once he got inside, he was greeted by a teacher.

"Hello. I'm Mr. Celery" the teacher said.

Skipper giggled.

"I know! Funny name for a teacher!" Mr. Celery said.

"Yup" Skipper said, giggling.

Mr. Celery looked at his student list for first period.

"What's your first name?" Mr. Celery asked Skipper.

"Skipper" Skipper replied.

"Okay. You're on my list for first period. You may sit down next to...um….let me look at my seating chart" Mr. Celery said.

He looked at his seating chart.

"Skipper, you can sit down next to Skylar" Mr. Celery said.

Skipper sat down next to mentioned student. He gasped in excitement when he realized the female penguin Skylar was in the same math class as him!

"Hi, Skipper! I'm so happy to see you!" Skylar said in excitement.

"Me too!" Skipper said.

The two penguins smiled at each other. Suddenly, the bell rang, and before the door closed, Kowalski and Rico entered the room.

"I thought you had Science first?" Skipper asked Kowalski.

"I looked at my schedule one last time before we went to our first day, and I realized I DID indeed have math for first period" Kowalski said.

As soon as Kowalski and Rico's names were checked off and they were seated, Mr. Celery sat down at his desk, pulling out a stack of papers and a basket of candy. Mr. Celery stood up and walked over to the whiteboard. He picked up a dry-erase marker. Mr. Celery wrote stuff down.

"Good morning students. I am Mr. Celery, and I'll be your math teacher this year" he said.

Everyone yawned.

"Don't worry. Math won't boring. I'll make it as fun as possible! I mean, who says math can't be fun? I'll make it super fun!" Mr. Celery said.

Mr. Celery stopped writing on his whiteboard and pointed at the writing with his dry-erase marker.

"Class, you should know the school rules" he said.

He talked about the rules. Once he was done, he sat down at his desk.

"I'll do attendance now to make sure everyone is here" Mr. Celery said.

After attendance was over, Mr. Celery passed out some papers.

"Class, this is a scavenger hunt paper. Sounds like elementary school, but this paper has sections about what each student likes or does or has done in life before. So, you may begin the scavenger hunt while I put on some music" Mr. Celery said.

(After school goes out)

"That was…..THE BEST FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL EVER!" Private said in excitement.

"Better than I thought! Mr. Celery, the math teacher, is really fun! He knows how to put the fun in math!" Skipper said.

"However, the science teacher doesn't like my corrections I make to him!" Kowalski yelled, feeling upset.

"Calm down, buddy! You can succeed next time!" Skipper said.

"You're right" Kowalski said.

"Art was especially fun! We got to do clay today!" Private said.

"And I brought a girl with me" Skipper said.

"A girl?!" the other penguins asked him.

"Yup. Skylar Evans. She's really nice. We all met her this morning. She's actually in all my classes" Skipper said.

Skylar appeared.

"Hi, guys! It's nice to see you again!" she said.

"Does anyone besides me have homework?" Kowalski asked.

"We all have homework, Kowalski!" Skylar replied.

"We can all work on our homework together" Private said.

"Private, you have a different math class! How are you going to help me in my algebra homework if you have geometry class?" Skipper said.

"You even have a different math teacher than Skipper!" Kowalski said.

"Ouch" Private said.

"My friends and I are very popular. We're known as the Scream Girls, because we talk A LOT! And I mean A LOT!" Skylar said.

"Nice!" Skipper said.

"Cool!" Rico said.

"Let's all work on our homework" Private said.

The five Penguins enter the HQ, doing their homework.

* * *

 **Wow! Skipper already made a friend, and school is already starting to become fun for them! I do not own The Penguins Of Madagascar! Please like, review, and favorite this story!**


End file.
